LIFESTREAM
by Crossover King 46
Summary: To those who loved this world... FF7Naruto Xover. Spoilers for Advent Children.
1. Prologue: JENOVA

**LIFESTREAM**

**by Random Writer 46**

**Summary: "**To those who loved this world..." FF7/Naruto

---

**Prologue: JENOVA**

---

_"To those who loved this world and have spent time together with their companions in this world in the past reunite once again to endure this time..."_

Orochimaru held up a torch in his hand as he walked through the underground darkness. His soldiers had been recently reporting an unknown chakra flaring up in these areas, and when he had caught wind of it he had come out to investigate. The chakra amount was large, larger than his own. It was terrifying, though it seemed somehow... contained. When he had tracked the source of the chakra expulsion to this cave, he had sent out a team of shinobi to investigate. They hadn't returned, though what Orochimaru had suspected was that they had gotten lost in the caves themselves.

It was very possible. The rest of Orochimaru's team that had come with him to investigate had already disappeared. It was like they were there one second, and when Orochimaru had faced away he felt their chakra signatures disappear. When he turned around they were gone, as if they had never been there. It was strange... And now he was the only person left.

He had been wandering through the dark cavern for who knows how long now... The only source of light he had was his torch. It didn't matter... He was getting closer to the source of the chakra now... He was sure of it. The energy he had been sensing only increased with each step he took. A few minutes later he stood in front of a door. He turned his head up, staring at the unfamiliar letters that decorated the top of the door.

It wasn't exactly foreign to him... It was written in an ancient language. Almost forgotten in the passages of time, but not one of these letters escaped Orochimaru's comprehension. They were written in the language known only as Cetra. He blinked as he stared through the darkness, translating the letters with his mind.

"Je...nova..."

Silently he walked closer to the silver door, and turned the handle.

---

_"Just a little longer. Oh! Now that you mention it... We don't  
know each other's names, do we? My name is... I'm Aerith, the flower girl.  
Nice to meet you?"_

_**"What I wouldn't give to hear your voice again..."**_

_"You want to go on a date?"_

_**"I guess you don't owe me anymore..."**_

_"I want to meet you."_

_**"Aerith..."**_

_"Silly, what do you need to be forgiven for?"_

_**"Aerith...!"**_

_"You don't need me anymore."_

_**"Aerith...!"**_

_---_

**"...Shut up. The cycle of nature and your stupid plan don't mean a thing.  
Aerith is gone. Aerith will no longer talk, no longer laugh, cry... or get  
angry... What about us... what are WE supposed to do? What about my pain?  
My fingers are tingling. My mouth is dry. My eyes are burning!"**

_**"Why didn't I do anything...?"**_

**"Quit asking me why, you moron. Hmm... actually, you might be cut out to be  
a scientist. Energy level is at... 83. It's taking too long. My son is in  
need of power and help. That's the only reason."**

_**"Why did you do that to me...?"**_

**"The knowledge of the Ancients swirling around here is telling me one  
thing. The planet's in a crisis... A crisis beyond human power or endless time.  
It says, when the time comes, we must search for 'Holy'."**

_**"Holy saved the world, but it didn't save Aerith..."**_

**"Hey Cloud. If you're feeling sick, why don't you take that mask off?"**

_**"Zack, I'm so sorry..."**_

**"Do not worry. Soon the girl will become part of the Planet's energy.  
All that is left is to go North. The 'Promised Land' waits for me over the snowy  
fields. There I will become a new being by uniting with the planet. As will this  
girl..."**

_**"Why did you take her away from us... She was my... she was my everything!"**_

_"This forest leads to the City of the Ancients... and is called the  
Sleeping Forest. It's only a matter of time before Sephiroth uses Meteor. That's  
why I'm going to protect it. Only a survivor of the Cetra, like me, can do it.  
This secret is just up here. At least it should be... I feel it. It feels like  
I'm being led by something. Then, I'll be going now. I'll come back when it's  
all over."_

_**"Aerith...? City of... ANCIENTS...! NO! DON'T GO!"**_

_---_

A pair of eyes shot open as waves of chakra shot through the land. The silent figure hoisted itself up over its resting place, a coffin. Its eyes were wide, and they glowed unnaturally blue. His hair was a spiked blonde and he seemed to have trouble breathing. He was wearing a ragged red cloak over a dark blue turtleneck, and on his left shoulder was a metal shoulder guard with pegs protruding out of it in random directions. His breathing was deep.

Silently he stepped out of the unburied grave, and sat down at a dusty brown table. The whole room was ancient, everything had the smell of death and decay. Several other coffins were littered around the place, but he knew that he shouldn't try to wake them before their hibernations were over. It could cause permanent mental trauma. He silently ripped the red clak away from his body, and revealed a lean, muscled body underneath. He hadn't aged a single day since he had started hibernation, and his skin was still tan even after being trapped down here for over fifty thousand years.

But he didn't care about that. There was only one reason that he had been awakened out of hibernation. He gritted his teeth.

"Sephiroth..."

---

Review please!


	2. Chapter 1: Repent

**LIFESTREAM**

**by Random Writer 46**

**Summary: "**To those who loved this world..." FF7/Naruto

---

**Prologue: Repent  
**

---

saiyan princess5

**Thanks, that's usually what I go for in my fanfics.**

Mibu Onikage

**Don't worry, you'll find out sooner or later. Of course, he's going to be the same Orochimaru that we all know and love, except for a little difference which I'm sure you'll pick up...**

Anime-game freak

**Oh, I don't know. You'll have to find out.**

Eloarden Dragoon

**Haha! I know that feeling. It was brought on by a dose of FF:AC.**

Airheaded dude

**Thanks, I'll try to keep it up.**

Silver Fox Trot

**I'm pretty sure there are others, no?**

Wizard Surreal

**Maybe, maybe. A little of column A, a little of column B.**

---

_"To those who loved this world and have spent time together with their companions in this world in the past reunite once again to endure this time..."_

The figure sat on a clif overlooking Konohagakure. He crinkled his nose in distaste. The technology that they employed was most primitive... They hadn't even invented televisions yet, though that might've been a good thing. Less impressionable minds corrupted by the evil that was Saturday morning cartoon shows. The figure sighed, thinking of his childhood. He had almost always stayed at home during Saturdays, watching the SOLDIERS on TV bash in the heads of the Wutain warriors. Though he knew it was all propaganda now and the Wutains were his friends (or used to be, as he didn't think even the great empire could last fifty thousand years), it was still a treasured part of his shortlived youth.

He stared down at a few ninjas sparring. After Hojo had did those experiments on him, his sense had multiplied tenfold. His eyes were now better than eagles, his ears could hear the beating of hearts all the way across the room. His sense of touch was extreme, which was usually more trouble than it was worth, as pain, heat, and cold were all elements of touch. His sense of smell was much better than normal humans, on par with Nanaki's. His sense of taste was probably the least useful one, as it only enhanced the effects of food. Though he had to admit, it made Tifa's cooking better than ever.

He looked at the weapon that stood next to him. It was his constant companion. The mythril hadn't aged at all, looking the same as the day it had been made. It was the memento of a passed friend... He took utmost care of it. He had even made extra Materia slots for it when he had found out it wasn't enough. It was sharpened enough to cut through steel and rock. It was known as the Buster Sword.

He looked at the Materia slots on the weapon. They were filled with multitudes of coloured, glowing orbs. They were known as Materia, the crystallized knowledge of the Cetra... If a man held them in his weapon or his hand, he could summon up forces of nature, known as magic.

Surveying his Materia carefully, he noticed the combination. He hadn't taken much Materia when he had been preparing for hibernation, and now the only materia he had were two mastered Lightnings, a mastered Ice, and an Added Cut, which was not mastered. He sighed. From what he had seen so far, scouting the village beneath him from above, they hadn't learned about Materia yet. That was a good thing, as it would keep their Planet alive, but then he would be lacking in firepower...

He silently shifted the Materia around, with one of the Lightning Materia near the Added Cut. He spread the other two Magic Materia randomly on the sword, there was really no reason to arrange it. It was the combination of Materia that made it strong, and he didn't have enough to combine. He returned to staring down at the village.

From what his friends and he had decided... He should have gone into hibernation a month or two before the others... They had decided that each of them should leave the world one at a time, in case there was an emergency or something that needed them. If he woke up, then his friends should wake up soon after him. It had been a few days since he had shot out of his deep sleep, and sensed the presence of Sephiroth. He had since left the cave, though he had memorized its position. It had once been right next to Midgar, and now in the place of the steel monstrosity was a village teeming with life and nature. Konoha...

"Who are you?"

The figure spun around, his eyes glowing blue. The ANBU who had approached him took a step backwards. Those eyes... They were actually glowing. Was it a Bloodline Limit of some sort that he had never heard of before? He steeled his nerves and decided to try again.

"I said, who are you?"

The figure stared at him hard. This man could speak his language... Though it was in an accent of some sort that he had never heard before, it was truly his language... Guess fifty thousand years wasn't enough to destroy that part of the world. He looked at the soldier in front of him... He wore a strange outfit and a funny mask, probably to conceal his identity.

He made a move forwards, which the masked warrior seemed to take as an act of hostility. He withdrew three... shurikens? Those were much smaller than Yuffie's... But he didn't have enough time to ponder that as they shot towards him with a speed that rivaled the speed of a bullet. He tilted his head to the left and the ninja stars flew by his head, clipping bits of his hair as they went. Hmm... Impatient.

He lifted the Buster Sword, still looking at the soldier. If a fight was what this guy wanted...

He pointed his finger towards the shinobi.

**"Bolt 3."**

The sky flashed, and the warrior seemed stunned. Bolts of lightning the size of pillars touched down, and the surrounding landscape was changed. Trees and grass were burnt, and rocks and stone collapsed. The ground was streaked with ash, and the ninja shivered. He had gotten out of the range of the technique just in time.

The finger again.

**"Bolt 3."**

Again the lightning bolts came flashing down, striking at the ANBU. This time he wasn't so lucky, his clothing was charred and he was blown a few feet away. This power... This chakra... It was all too big for him. That jutsu his enemy was using... Bolt 3? What a strange name. But it was powerful, it completely overpowered all except his most powerful jutsus. And this man seemed to be using it freely and without any effort at all. The lack of hand seals didn't escape the elite ninja's notice, he was leagues away from the techinque and power that this enemy radiated like a beacon.

The blonde raised his hand, and the ANBU immediately started defending. Luckily he knew of a technique to defend against Raiton jutsus... It had helped him during the Cloud-Konoha war, but he wasn't even sure if this guy was using a Raiton jutsu. Even the strongest Raiton jutsus that the ANBU had seen in his life hadn't been so powerful, they had simply been flashier.

_Hmm...? He's projecting an aura... Reflect...? No, not Reflect. Something like Reflect, but it seems to only work against one type. Since all I've been using is the Lightning Materia, maybe he's begun to wise up. In that case..._

**"Ice 3."**

The ANBU heard the proclamation, but it was too late.

The first effect that he felt was a chill that went straight down into his bones... It was as if he was in a frozen tundra, with nothing but his clothing to keep him warm. The effect was immediate. He began to become sleepy... Little did he know, this wasn't the main purpose of this spell. The first effect was to keep the target from running, and the next effect was to be the one that inflicted the damage.

A giant ice pillar shot out of the ground, hitting the ANBU straight in the gut. He went flying over the cliff, down towards the village.

The figure shot the falling ninja a glance, and turned back towards the cave. He could feel another of the hibernators stirring...

---

The figure stepped into the doorway as a coffin creaked. He quickly checked where the sound was coming from, and walked over to it. He lifted his leg, and kicked the lid off.

Underneath was a young man who looked around the age of seventeen. He had silver hair, and green eyes that glowed with mako. He wore black leather, and lying silently beside him in the coffin was a double-bladed katana, the Souba. He stirred, and then opened his eyes. When he saw the blonde shadow in front of him, he uttered one word with his vocal chords.

"Nii-san?"

Cloud nodded.

"Time to get up, Kadaj."


End file.
